marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Ward (Earth-199999)
, | Relatives = "Gramsie" (unnamed grandmother); Unnamed mother Unnamed father; Christian Ward (older brother); Thomas Ward (younger brother); Unnamed sister | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Operations specialist agent, Double agent, spy | Education = | Origin = Hydra double-agent embedded with in S.H.I.E.L.D. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Grant Ward was an agent of Hydra who had a rough childhood: When he was a child, his older brother Christian forced him to bully their younger brother, eventually throwing the younger brother into a well, in which he drowned. Eventually, in 1999, Ward was sent off to military school, but he went AWOL, stole a car and attempted to set his brother's house on fire, unaware that he was inside. This landed him in the Juvenile Detention Facility in Plymouth, Massachusetts. As his family was pressing his charges and Christian wanted him tried as an adult, Ward was recruited by John Garrett, who taught him self-sufficiency by spending months out in the wilderness with no one but a dog named Buddy for company. Eventually, Garrett revealed his allegiance to Hydra and had Ward implanted in S.H.I.E.L.D. as a sleeper agent. After witnessing Project Centipede in action, Ward was assigned to Agent Coulson's special S.H.I.E.L.D. team to investigate renegade superhumans. He has become Skye's senior officer, imparting martial tactics training, and his words helping her develop a greater sympathy for S.H.I.E.L.D. than she previously possessed. When Hydra was revealed to have infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, Ward helped Coulson's team infiltrate and secure the Hub. When Garrett was exposed as a Hydra agent, Ward assisted him in escaping custody by killing Victoria Hand. He then went on to springing Raina from prison, and raid the Fridge. However, as the hard drive he stole containing information on GH.325 required for Garrett was encrypted by Skye, Ward was forced to go undercover to get her to decrypt it. For a time, his ploy worked, but as Agent Koenig was close to uncovering NSA surveillance of the Fridge, which would've exposed Ward's involvement in the raid, he was forced to kill Koenig and hide his body. Skye soon finds Koenig and realized Ward's true allegiance. She keeps her cool long enough when she and Ward went to Los Angeles to crack the drive to tip off the authorities to Ward's identity as a Hydra agent. But Skye's escape is short lived as she is grabbed by Deathlok. Held captive, Skye confronted Ward on his betrayal, to which he reveals his feelings for her but this only disgusted her. After Skye's escape, Ward began to doubt having a chance with her. During the final confrontation with his former S.H.I.E.L.D. team, Ward was defeated by Agent May and sustained damage to his larynx serious enough that he was rendered unable to speak. Ward was taken into custody of the U.S. military, with Coulson informing him of Garrett's death and promising to make him suffer for what he has done. Ward was later moved to the Playground, where he had time to think on his actions, but also tried to commit suicide on separate occasions. He offered to reveal whatever he know about Hydra to Skye only. One day, she comes to him demanding anything he know about Carl Creel, an assassin for Hydra who was looking for the Obelisk. Ward first tried to win her sympathy by describing his various suicide attempts to her, but Skye quickly grew impatient with him. He then told her he didn't know where he was, but told her that Hydra would hide their messages in the white noise between S.H.I.E.L.D.'s communications to find any orders given to Creel. He then tried changing the subject to discussing her father, only for Skye to seal off his cell and leave. Skye visits him again to question about Hydra's recruiting methods for gifteds. He explained that if the superhuman refuses Hydra, they are deemed a threat and eliminated; he stated that that's why Hydra will win. Later, Ward gets an unexpected visit from Fitz, who was still suffering from trauma from their last encounter. Ward defended that ejecting him and Simmons into the ocean was the only alternative from shooting them in the head, having anticipated that they would find a way to survive. However, Fitz then began depressurizing his cell to make him suffer as he had suffered. But when he mentions the team not letting him on the mission to help Donnie Gill, Ward warned him that Donnie had been brainwashed by Hydra. After Skye returned from their mission, she questioned Ward about Hydra's brainwashing techniques. After explaining Hydra's rare use of it, he assured her that he wasn't brainwashed. He then revealed to her that her father is alive and looking for her and that he is willing to bring her to him. On Skye's next visit, she questioned him about what she knew about her father. When he admitted he heard from Raina, she believed that he had been fooled. She then changed the topic, asking about the mysterious alien symbols he saw from their Belarus mission. He explained that Garrett immediately started carving the symbols after being injected with GH.325 and started losing his mind afterwards. | Powers = | Abilities = * Multilingual: Ward speaks six different languages which include English, French, Russian, Italian and Spanish. * Expert Spy: Grant has the best espionage scores after Agent Romanoff. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Ward has shown himself to be a very skilled fighter, having top combat scores. * Expert Marksman: Ward has extensive training with a variety of small arms, and is an accurate shooter with most of them. * Skilled Seducer/Manipulator: He is skilled in the field of seduction and manipulation, such as allowing things to get intimate with Agent May because she was a threat to him. The only reason he became Skye's S.O was to understand the way she works, and how he fooled the team into trusting him by saving Jemma Simmons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Ward so completely defined himself by his loyalty to John Garrett that he allowed himself to be drawn into actions that contrasted starkly with his inner nature. He was at a loss for what to do when Garrett descended into insanity, dedicated to a madman who really wasn't worth that devotion. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly The Bus | Weapons = | Notes = * Brett Dalton appears as Grant Ward as a regular character on the television series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., appearing in every episode so far except for "Heavy Is the Head" and "Face My Enemy." | Trivia = * Grant's profile describes him as bad-tempered, but also calm and collected in sticky situations. He's slightly anti-social and has strong morals. He's also "deadly". * His birth date is January 7, 1983. * He passed from level 6 to level 7 as he was revealed Coulson's death. His level was later confirmed. * Ward did not appear in the second season episode "Heavy Is the Head," making him the series' first main character to be absent for an entire episode. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Multilingual Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 6 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 7 Category:Government Agents Category:Martial Arts